Frozen fate
by Arimmus
Summary: My first Fanfic. Love the movie had to write. Queen Elsa's powers are coveted by some dark force that is willing to do whatever it must to win a ancient war. Update randomly. Rated M for Violence, Language and adult situations.


Sudden flashes of light streaked across the sky. Anna abruptly awoken to the sound that soon followed. She rushed over to the window and saw what appeared to be a snake headed dragon. Its eyes glowing in the night sky. She could hear its breath even from the distance it was at to the palace. Too scared to move, too scared to scream she stood there, watching it approach. With each step it took, the ground shook.

_Whatever it was, it is massive, _she thought to herself … _and coming right for the palace._

"Anna! WHERE ARE YOU!" a voice cried out from the hallway. It took Anna a few moments before she realized it was her sister.

"I'm in my room Elsa, Are you seeing this?" Anna shockingly said.

"Of course, it's coming right for us! We have to get out of here, and protect the town!" Elsa said.

Anna Turned around to leave when a sudden flash of light erupted from the being's mouth. After that darkness…

It had only been 3 months since Elsa returned home after the Great Freeze. She had controlled most of her powers at this point, but still kept everyone at arm's length. Anna Saw to the meet and greet with most of the town and those there on official business. Elsa took on more of a diligent Queen with the paperwork treaty agreements and sending out letters to the neighboring kingdoms.

But now most of the kingdom was destroyed, Elsa and Anna lie next to each other holding one another while the town burned. The being, which slowly crept on their location was glowing red in the fire. A figure stood on the shoulder of the being, and when it got close to them jumped off in a manner of urgency.

"Ah yes, the girl… Take them both, we can use the other one to keep her in check." The figure said with a devilish grin. Other figured appeared from the flames and scooped them up and placed them in some sort of ship afterwards. The vessel, shot back into the sky with the being in hot pursuit of them. They got what they came for, and they did not need to linger any longer.

The ship traveled for what seemed like forever. Elsa started to fade in and out of consciousness just long enough to take in some of the surroundings. The ship was dark, and filled with blinking lights. She had no idea what these lights were from or what their purpose was, but they reminded her of the stars. She turned over to Anna, who was still out. She ran her hand across her face to make she was still alive.

_Thank god, _Elsa thought to herself. She scooted herself closer to her sister. Pain wracked her body when she moved. She cringed when she saw her leg. Broken. She needed to make a splint for it, but the pain was becoming too much for her too handle. She wipes her brow with her hand, noticing it was wet. Gazing down she more was going on than just her leg, blood covered her hand. Gathering more strength she checked herself moreover to see if it was hers or Anna's. She did not see the source of the wound.

_Must be someone else's blood, it's not ours… _she whispered softly to herself. Anna moaned a bit. Elsa quickly used the rest of her strength to make a cast for her leg. It wasn't the prettiest but it would do until she could gather more strength back. The pain was just too much for her to bare. Again she found herself slipping in and out of Consciousness.

The Man who took them peered out the main window on the bridge of their ship. Looking over and over for anything out of line that would hinder his agenda. He was nervous, anxious to say the very least. He waited many years for his chance to do what he wanted to do, and his chance was now there.

"Lord Oleminus, Scout ship reports a Sheyitan Blockade! Looks like the Gallant is leading the pack!" one of the men shouted to him.

"Damnit, Find another route NOW!" he exclaimed pounding his fist into the console.

"No good sir, they have track lock on us, their long range sensors have this ship painted for sure" he stated back rather nervous.

"And that bastard Arimmus is probably on the bridge of the Gallant" Oleminus said gritting his teeth. "Can Ruby defeat them?"

"Doubtful sir, Ruby can handle one or two caps at best, but not a full on Flag ship. And I fear they have four flags and thirty caps estimated so far"

"They know I am on this ship. I wouldn't be surprised if the Emperor himself was on the Gallant next to Arimmus." Oleminus stated rubbing his brow. Stress was starting to get to the once confident man. He knew his choices. He could go down fighting, or he could use this ship as a pawn and leave with Ruby. Both plans mean he would lose his prize in the cargo bay.

_But I can always get her back…_He thought to himself grinning. _Yes, I will allow this ship to be captured, they would not risk killing me. They would want me ALIVE! PREFECT!_

"Captain Ahead full, I will take Command of Ruby and Punch a hole in their defenses. If it looks like the day is lost, surrender. Do not allow those two in the back to be killed. They are More important than anything!"

The captain nodded. "Helmsmen, all head full, weapons hot."

The ship moved closer and closer to the blockade. It looks like the scout ship was wrong about the estimate. The ship they were on was only about 40 meters long and 15 meters wide. Not a bad size for a cargo ship that did not want to be detected. The ships they were about to engage were about 300 meters long and almost as wide. The Flagships were double that size. And there were double the amount of them then what the scout ship reported.

When the captain began his assault he looked for the hole made by Ruby and his lord. He could not see it. In fact he could not see them at all. The Biggest flagship of them all approached without firing. It could withstand the small shot of that ship and break that ship in half with one blast from a main cannon. The hulking dreadnaught slowly crept over the top of the ship. The men that were still aboard knew what about to happen.

"_THIS IS LORD COMMADANT COMMANDER ARIMMUS THOMA. LAY DOWN ARMS AND YOU WILL NOT BE HARMED" _said a booming voice over the loudspeaker of the ship. The noise was just enough to wake Elsa and Anna up from their pain sleep. Their bodies ached. They heard the voice on the loud speaker, but could not understand what it said. Small traces of fear overcame the both of them.

"El-Elsa," Anna whimpered, "I-where are we?" Elsa looked at her sister attempting to be reassuring, but she couldn't be. She was just as scared as her sister was.

"I do not know, are you hurt?" She asked trying to be strong for the both for them.

"Just my entire body, are you…" She looked down and saw Elsa's leg covered in ice. "Your leg? Is it"

"I'll be fine, I have my power to help it heal."

Anna looked at her sister with dread. They were in a strange place and Elsa was hurt pretty bad. They did not know what was about to happen, but it could not be good. They looked around some more. Both of their dresses were tattered and torn. They had cuts and scrapes all over them. Elsa's Dress had blood stains all over it. The more they looked around the direr the situation became. As Anna began to cry the voice came back over the loud speaker.

"_We are now boarding. You are all under arrest by the order of his Lordship, Emperor Sheyitan Himself_._ Fight and be killed. This is your last warning." _

Both girls huddled closer together. A bright light filled the room they were in as the Cargo bay door lowered. There they could make out the silhouette of a man with a long floor length coat on. He walked on the ship and noticed the two in the cage. He knelt down and spoke to them both.

"Are you both alright?" he said to them. The both backed up further. They did not understand what he said to them. He smiled and mumbled something to them. As he spoke a glowing sparkle of light left his hand and flew into the both of them. Loud crack filled the both of their minds dazed they shook off the noise and focused back to him.

"I ask now, hoping that worked, Are either of you two hurt?"

This time they could understand him, they sat there with bewilderment, if only for a second before Elsa spoke.

"I think my leg is broken, and I don't know where this blood came from. My sister is in a lot of pain. Please help us"

"Get me a medic in here right now." He said with an air of command in his voice. Elsa looked over the man quizzically. He did not look much older than 30, had a strong jaw. His hair was short and near and he was clean shaved. The most interesting part of his hair was that it was pure white.

"Don't worry, you are safe now. Sleep" said the man waving his hand over the both of them. They could not help but succumb to it. They soon were fast asleep.

Elsa woke up. This time she was surrounded by a white room. He dress was gone and she was in a white patient gown. She panicked and frantically searched for her sister who lay in the bed next to her. They both had tubes coming out of their arms. Elsa relaxed only for a moment when she realized this was not a dream.

_This is real. I am not in Arendelle anymore…_ She thought to herself. She threw the blanket off her and notice her leg was bandaged up, but wasn't broken anymore.

_How long were we asleep? A break like that should have taken months to heal…_

A woman walked in the room wearing a white version of the outfit the man had on. Her hair was the brightest shade of red she had ever seen. Her eyes were even redder than her hair.

"Ah, you are awake. My Name is Alice, I am your doctor. I am sure you will have questions. First let me examine your healing progress."

She pulled out wand looking instrument and started to wave it over her. It made a buzzing sound as it past over her heart.

"Ah, it would appear you are a summoner. To what element do you summon?"

Elsa looked at her with confusion.

"What do you mean I am a summoner? Are you talking about my powers?"

"Yes. Sheyitan law states that all summoners are recorded in the records. Not that it means much anymore, as summoning is a dead art. Only 1 out of a million people in the population can do it. So which element are you?"

"ICE, I mean I have Ice powers. I am still learning to control them"

"I see. Well it s a good thing we put that null band on you. Can't have you freezing the medical bay now can we." She smiled as she said. Elsa knew that the woman was only trying to make her feel more comfortable. Elsa was scared. She didn't know where she was or what this Sheyitan was. All she knew was that she was healing and she and her sister were safe.

The woman walked over to a communications panel on the wall. She pressed a few buttons and spoke into it. Elsa tried to overhear what she said but the woman was too quiet about it.

"Now just lay here for a moment. I have someone coming that wants to speak to you." She said while walking over to her desk. Elsa surveyed the room once more. It was white and very clean. Almost perfectly clean. As if someone spent days in here cleaning out the dust. She had never seen a room so clean in in order before. She smiled and looked over at her sister.

_If only Anna could keep her room THIS clean. _She laughed quietly to herself. Just then the man from before walked ito the room. She could now see all of his features. She looked him over trying to see what kind of a man he was. He was tall that was for sure. The coat only made him seem taller. Around his waist was a belt with a sword on it. He also had a pouch but she had never seen the object inside the pouch before.

"I am Arimmus, Commanding officer of the Unite Sheyitan Protection Task Force. I am sorry that we met in such a manner. I am sure you have a lot of questions, but first, can I have your name please?" He spoke with such power and yet was so calming at the same time. She could not help but stare into his eyes. They were black as the night sky. Not even a trace of white on them. His skin was pale as well, but did not look sickly.

"I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Please I have to know where I am. What happened to us? Why are we here?"

Arimmus sighed and shook his head.

"Well that answers one of my questions. To answer yours, you are on the HLV Gallant. We are currently about 1 day travel from the Sheyitan planet." Elsa looked at him.

"Planet? As in I am no longer on my world?"

Arimmus groaned. He was screwed no matter what he said next.

"Tell me Queen Elsa, Has anyone from your world been into space before? Traveled off planet?"

"Only in stories and legends. Am I Dead?"

"No, Tell me, How advanced were your people? Did you have electricity? Running lights and water? "

"No, the only electricity we had comes from the sky. Lights came from fire and water comes from a stream. Or lakes."

"Fuck. God damn you Oleminus. Stupid sack of shit had to go and fuck this up. Had to get a backwoods planet involved with our fight…."

"Were you just speaking another language again just then? Like when we first met?"

"Yeah, go with that. Okay About to shock you even more. Your hometown was destroyed. Ruby did it. As for why you are here. That I have no idea about. Fucking going to KILL him"

"Who is Oleminus?"

Arimmus laughed. Everyone knew that name. Well almost everyone. He had never met a person who did not know that name until now.

"I envy you, your majesty. I wish I did not know that name." Arimmus smiled at her. She quickly looked away blushing. She had no idea why she was blushing but she was. His features, his eyes, his hair his voice, so commanding.

"I will let you rest" he said turning to leave.

"Please don't go. I" her voice quivered. "I don't want to be left alone"

Arimmus smiled "I will be back soon. I have to inform my superiors of the situation"

Elsa leaned back. She was tired. She was scared. She had no idea what lay ahead of her.

"You think he is attractive don't you?"

Elsa shot back upright and looked around. She looked over at Anna who laid there smiling with her eyes closed.

"And just how long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to hear you beg him to stay"

Elsa blushed again.

"Then you know the gravity of the situation we are in…And how that Oleminus person is going to keep after us"

"I think your knight in black will protect us"

"Our Home Was Just Destroyed! Everyone is dead!"

"Not everyone!" A voice said

Anna and Elsa looked around the room. Over by the door they saw a figure made of snow. Sticks carrot and all, it was Olaf.

"How did you get here?" A puzzeled Elsa Said.

"I go where you go. Kristoff is still alive as well. He was with the trolls when it hit. I can bring him here if you want"

"YES PLEASE!" Anna exclaimed. "Wait we better wait for that guy to come back, might find it weird if all of a sudden a man and his reindeer are in the room with us."

Elsa agreed. Olaf then proceeded to tell them what Arendelle was like since the attack. Not much was left but a crater. Elsa frowned. Everything she worried about with her ice powers had come true at last. Arendelle was destroyed. Maybe if she had gone further, maybe if Hans had killed her. Tears welled up in her eyes. Anna knew why she was crying, but said nothing. She knew her sister had to be sad, and this time there was nothing she could do to help. Olaf on the other hand did say something.

"I like warm hugs when I am sad. They seem to help"

Elsa smiled for a moment. Just then the door opened, Arimmus and Alice stood in the doorway. Olaf ducked behind Elsa's bed.

"I told you I would return." He said.

"Arimmus, Sir, I have something to tell you" Elsa said spinning the words in her head. She didn't need to say anything for Olaf jumped out and exclaimed "Hi, my name is Olaf and I like Warm Hugs!"

"Curiouser and Curiouser" Arimmus said. "Is that an elemental?"

"I made him when I just gave in to my powers. He has always been around." Elsa said.

"How did he get here? Toho I thought you said her powers were repressed in here"

"Well if she made him at the peak of power, or the unleashing of her power they are bound to each other. And to the land. I bet he can travel to her and to her home at any time. Tell me 'Olaf' are you Sentient?" Alice said kneeling down to the snowman.

"I have no idea what that means. I like summer does that make me sentient?"

Alice laughed. "That answers that. He isn't smart, but capable of self-thought."

"He says that there is a survivor back home, and he may be able to bring him here. IS that okay" Anna asked impatiently.

"Might not be a bad idea. Might give us a clue as to the extent Oleminus is willing to go." Alice said full of hope.

Arimmus gave her a look. He knew that was just a good excuse. She secretly wanted to experiment with them. She had never been able to experiment on one being that was pre-industrial age, let alone two.

"Fine, but they are your responsibility Toho. Elsa is mine, by order of the Emperor. The USPTF is now sworn to protect Elsa, all costs."

"Wait, Order 1 was given to her?" Alice said beaming

Elsa and Anna stared at them both.

"What is Order 1?" Elsa asked

"Order 1 is only given to the royal members of the Sheyitan house. Everyone in the Empire must protect the family. Or die trying. I was assigned as your bodyguard. I have yet to fail as such." Arimmus said with a smirk. "Olaf, Go get your friend."

With that Olaf vanished in a cloud of snow. A few moments later both Kristoff and the Reindeer Sven Appeared in the Medical bay with Olaf.

"What…was…that…?"Kristoff Exclaimed.

Arimmus looked at him with crossed arms.

"Time to fill you in. Toho Bring food. And a beer. He is going to need it."


End file.
